


Another kind of Christmas

by marksondaejae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Jackson's family is pressing him to bring his boyfriend to their Christmas vacation house. The only problem is that Jackson lied and he doesn't have a boyfriend. The only solution that he sees is to kidnap a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this from a movie I saw a long time ago. Unfortunately, I don't remember the title.  
> The only warning is that English isn't my first language.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Merry Christmas

“I am going to die,” Jackson says hitting his head on a table. “My parents want me to bring my boyfriend this Christmas.”

“I told you not to lie to them.” Jackson’s best fined, Jinyoung, replies.

“You told me, you did.” Jackson raises his head from the table and glares inside the little café he is working at. “Where do I find a rich, handsome and young boyfriend at this hour?”

“You should tell them the truth,” Jinyoung shouts leaving to serve a customer.

Jackson sighs and places his head on the table again.

His life wasn’t like he wanted to be. He left home at a young age to do what he likes but apparently he couldn’t get as far as he wanted. His siblings are still hunting his life.

This is the first little white lie he told his parents about, that he has a boyfriend. His sister is getting married next spring to a lower, his brother got in at a medical school. He is that someone who his parents are ashamed with. He is gay and going to an art school. He lied a bit about the rich boyfriend of his, he couldn’t just sit down and listen how great his family is. He wanted to be loved and if this means to lie a bit about a rich boyfriend, he did that.

“Dear Santa Clause, please bring me a handsome and rich boyfriend this year.” Jackson murmurs under his breath as the café bell rings announcing that a new customer arrived.  
He takes his notebook and leaves to take the order. “Just a little bit more, Jackson, and your shift is finally over.”

He put a warm smile on his face and approaches the table. “Welcome to Joe’s. What can I get you?”

The customer is so good looking and the smile that he is giving Jackson right now could melt every heart, too bad that Jackson doesn’t know him. He could do a great boyfriend for Christmas.

“I’ll take a black coffee without sugar.” And that deep voice leaves Jackson staring at him. His blonde bags are falling into his doll eyes and his lips look like are waiting to be kissed.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung’s voice wakes him up from his daydream.

“A black coffee without sugar is coming right now.” Jackson smiles politely at the customer. He made a fool of himself. That’s great, Jackson. This is so pitiful.

Once he arrives in the back, he hits his head on the door once again. “I think I am going crazy.”

“Who is that guy?” Jinyoung asks, pushing some buttons to make the coffee.

“I don’t know.” He gets to his task of doing the coffee leaving Jinyoung smile in acknowledgment. “Jinyoung, why don’t you come with me this Christmas and act like my boyfriend.”

“I have a date with Jaebum, but nice try.”

“I am so pitiful; I am so anti-social that I don’t anyone beside you two.” Jackson wants to scream and fuck his life. Why did he lie, why did his life turned like this? “Now I am left with telling the truth and kicked out of the house.”

“Stop being so dramatic and get a hold of yourself because you have to leave in five hours,” Jinyoung says leaving behind a very, very sad Jackson.

After serving the black coffee, Jackson starts to make an escaping plan but nothing is coming to him right now. It’s like his kind is black and everything that was there disappeared.

He can imagine how the dinner will go: telling his parents that are single and there is no rich boyfriend. He guesses that they will be more disappointed about the rich boyfriend and not the fact that their son didn’t find the love of his life.

“I can feel your brain burning up right now,” Jinyoung says amused, petting Jackson’s back into a friendly way. “Stop worrying about that thing; I know that everything will turn out well.”

Then suddenly a great idea came to Jackson. Why didn’t he think of this earlier?

“Jinyoung, you need to help me with something.” Jackson jumps from his seat. “I have the best idea ever.”

“I don’t have time for your nonsense.” Jinyoung dismisses the idea easily. He knows very well Jackson’s plans aren’t great at all. “Go and give the note to your customer.”

“Jinyoung, would you help your friend once?” Jackson tries to be cute but fails miserably. All he wins is a shake off disappointment from his friend. “I won’t ask anything else all my life.”

“I don’t care. I prefer to ask everything else than this.”

“I’ll do this myself then,” Jackson says snapping the note from Jinyoung. “I don’t need your help at all.”

After doing his part A of the plan, which didn’t take more than five minutes, he leaves winking at Jinyoung.

With confidence in himself, Jackson walks out of the room and right into the tiger cage. Right, right, he is too dramatic but he can’t help it at all.

“This is your note and this coffee is from the house because you are our ten costumers for today.” Jackson lies putting the note down on the table along with the coffee.  
“Congratulation…”

“My name is Mark and thank you.” The blonde replies letting a small smile take form on his face.

Jackson watches how Mark takes the coffee and takes a sip of it. “You are welcome.”

He lets the table with a pleasant smile on his face. He would do a great actor if he wants to. “I am leaving early, anyway, there aren’t any customers,” Jackson says taking off his apron.

“What?”

“Come on, Jinyoung, at least, do this for me.”

“Fine, don’t say that I am a bad friend,” Jinyoung says picking an eye in the cafe shop from the back door. “Your customer doesn’t feel that well, you should help him with a glass of water.”

“What?” Jackson asks taking his jacket in a hurry. “I am going to help him.”

***

Mark’s head feels heavy like he slept more than usually. Something must be wrong because the first thing sees is black and something moving like he is in a car. He closes his eyes again and opens it taking in the surrenders. Indeed, he is in a car and outside it’s just white and trees. What the?

He turns his head to see who is driving and to be surprised it’s hard to say, he is terrified. The cute guy and warm smile at the café are driving. What is he doing inside this car? Why is the guy, who he catch his name being Jackson, doing here? Where are they going?

He tries to move but something doesn’t allow him to do so, great, his hands are tied up together. “What the hell is going on?” He asks a bit irritated by this whole situation. “What the hell are you doing and by all means, what am I doing here?”

Mark watches as the guy turns his head to look at him, but quickly he turns to look at the road. “Sorry, but I had to do this, ok?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He tries to move his hands but it doesn't budge not even a bit. “Why did you tie me up like a dog?”

“Look, I need you to help me out with something, and then I’ll let you go.” The coffee guy says slowing down the speed a bit.

“Look, after this, all thing is over you’ll see the prison, my dear,” Mark says, praying in his head that this guy won’t kill him and dump his body somewhere where no one can find him.

“All you have to do is pretend that you are my boyfriend, just for three days.”

“What is this nonsense? I am not even gay. What’s wrong with you? Do I look like a gay to you or what?” Mark shouts, maybe, just maybe someone will hear him but there is no chance for something like this.

“You are cute, that is all I need, Mark.”

“How do you know my name? Are you a stalker or something?”

“Calm down, dude-“

“Calm down, aren’t you the one tied up in a stranger car going nowhere.” Mark yells. What did he so wrong to deserve it? This must be a joke or a dream, it sure is. It can’t be true.  
“Look, if you don’t play along, you are going to die.” Jackson guy says.

Mark can see how his hands thighs around the wheel, giving him a sickening feeling. He doesn’t want to die at such a young age.

“If you think this plan will go as you want you must be wrong. I have friends who are looking for me.” Mark lies. He doesn’t really have any true friends, all the ones who are proclaimed as his friends are fake. He can see that in their eyes.

“I don’t think they will find you before I am done with you.”

“You want money? I can give you money. What do you want and I’ll give it to you, but for God’s sake leave me alone.” Mark doesn’t even know what to say anymore. A little bit longer and he’ll go crazy.

“All I want is you to pretend to be my boyfriend for three days and I’ll leave you alone.” The one who is driving yells back.

“You told me that already, but I don’t want to pretend to be no one’s boyfriend, so if you’ll excuse me I want to go home.” Mark tries to be polite, even if he knows that this won’t work at all.

“You are not going home. Well, we are going home but at my family. Every year we have this little vacation for three days away from city lights and noises. We like to spend Christmas in a forest where bears are living, so you better behave if you don’t want to end as the meal for one of them.”

“What?” This must be nonsense. It can’t be real. Mark feels like he can throw up any second from now on. This must be a bad dream; he will wake up in his warm bed.

“So you better stay quiet and play along, we are almost there.”

***

Mark is beyond terrified. That guy was right; they are in the middle of the forest. Yes, there is a house, a very scary house: with lights and Christmas trees, just like his house should be but he didn’t have the time to decorate it. He will go nuts every second from now on.

“This is Mark, my boyfriend,” Jackson says, pushing Mark a bit forward.

Mark smiles politely at the old lady and bows. “Hello.” This is he says. He really wants to scream that he is kidnaped, that he is no one boyfriend, but instead he just takes a deep breath and pretends that everything is fine, hat this is just a normal family. “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, mom and dad really thought you are lying about your boyfriend.” A boy almost their age comes into the view.

“This is Jordan, he is a year younger than me, but I think I already told you that,” Jackson informs him.

Of course, he didn’t tell him about it, when should he have done that, on the way here? This family is crap in Mark’s opinion. He can see in the brothers’ eyes that they don’t get along and that they are just playing the happy family. Something faker than this he didn’t see in all his life.

“Hello there, Mark,” Jordan says, offering his hand. “Jackson told us a lot about you, except your name, but I am glad to see that you aren’t just my brother imagination.”

Mark can see in Jackson’s eyes hurt, he had a lot of time to read people expression. Jackson really tries hard not to let his feelings show and that lets Mark wonder what’s with this family.

“It’s not time Jordan for your idiotic things, we have to unpack our things,” Jackson says taking Mark’s hand in his. “Good night, see you tomorrow.”

Mark really wants to withdraw his hand from Jackson’s, but seeing the other one expression he stays put. He is so pitiful growing up in this family.

Once they are in a room, Jackson let’s go of his hand and throws himself on the bed. Mark, on the other hand, doesn’t know what to do. It’s like he had been thrown in this multi-dysfunctional family with no book instruction.

“Now, please give me back my phone.” He eventually says, seeing that Jackson doesn’t intend to do anything.

“I may be looking stupid in your eyes, but I am not that stupid to give your phone back.”

“Look, I won’t tell the police about this if you let me go now.” Mark tries to make a deal. “So, it’s better to let me go.”

“You are my boyfriend for three days, so you better play along if you don’t want to become food for the bears.” Jackson stands up from the bed and takes some clothes from the bag. “I am going to take a shower, if you want clothes, you can take from my bag.”

Mark watches in silent as Jackson disappears from the room and on the second he is alone he goes to search Jackson’s bag.

Clothes.

Presents.

A teddy bear, really?

“Fuck my life, there is nothing usefully,” Mark whispers running nervously his hand through his hair.

Deciding that is better ask someone for their phone. He can call Youngjae, even if he lives in America and tell him what happened.

In the living room is Jordan, apparently is doing yoga or whatever because he is standing cross-legged and his arms in the air. Weird family.

“Hey, Jordan,” Mark greets a bit awkward. He has to do something now and if feeling awkward it’s on the plan, so be it. “Can I borrow your phone for a bit?”

Jordan opens his eyes, a full smile appearing on his face. “Didn’t Jackson tell you, we aren’t allowed with phones in here? This is about being spiritual without any disturbances from work or other things.”

“Oh really, I think he forgot to tell me about it,” Mark says biting his bottom lip. “Then I’ll let you to your yoga thing.”

“One question, Mark.” Jordan stands up adjusting his clothes. “Why are you going out with my brother? I mean, he is boring, goes to that stupid art school, he is kind of plain. I didn’t even think that you are real until now.”

Isn’t he supposed to talk nice about his brother? After all, they’re family. Isn’t that what family is supposed to do?

“If you look a bit deeper you’ll see how wonderful Jackson’s soul is.” Mark can’t help but say. No, he doesn’t help Jackson; he just can’t stand seeing how family speaks badly about its members. Even if that was true, the family should sustain the other embers. He doesn’t like the Jordan guy not even a bit and he barely knows him.

“I guess you are right,” Jordan says, setting a nervous smile. “Good night, Mark.”

Mark nods his head and goes from where he had come from. “What the hell is wrong with this family?”

“I think they just don’t like me or anyone,” Jackson responds scaring Mark a bit. The other one is standing in the bathroom doorway, with his hair wet and dressed in Christmas tree pajamas. He is kind of cut in Mark’s opinion.

“Where should I sleep?” Mark asks as Jackson makes his way into the room. “There is only one bed.”

“In bed, of course. “ Jackson responds picking some stuff from his bag. “Here, you can change it. I see that you didn’t do that yet. I told you that you can take whatever you like.”  
Mark grabs the clothes Jackson offered and makes his way toward the bathroom.

***

Mark can feel a weight on his middle. Like a hand is spooning him from behind. That’s weird because he doesn’t recall living with anyone.

He opens his eyes slowly taking in the surroundings. Fuck, he almost forgot that he is kidnaped by this handsome but gay stranger.

Mark pushes the hand off of him and stands up.

Jackson just adjusts to his new position in bed and hums in his sleep. He looks more peaceful when he sleeps than he looked last night when they arrived. Yesterday he looked like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulder, now he looks like an ordinary college gay.

Mark may be wanted to go out of here, but he can’t help but wonder why his family has this dislike for him. Of course, no one can be perfect but no one deserves to be hated like this, even if committed the biggest sin ever. The family should support each other in happiness and yadda, yadda.

Whatever, isn’t like Mark has to do anything this Christmas than lie in his bed and look at sad movies for Christmas. He really wanted to visit his Youngjae this Christmas, but he couldn’t because of work.

Let’s help Jackson lie to his family and do a good thing for a pitiful soul.

***

“Mark, this is my sister and her soon to be husband.” Jackson introduces him to new strangers that apparently arrived this morning.

“Nice to meet you.” Mark bows politely.

“Who wants to go and buy some food for tonight.” Jackson mother asks with a big smile on her face.

“I do.” Mark is quick to say. If that means to go far away from here for a bit, that will do. Yah, yah: he decided to help Jackson, but this is an opportunity that will never appear. Plus, he doesn’t know if Jackson is planning on killing him after this all.

Helping Jackson seems like a long time ago, not just an hour.

“I am going to,” Jackson says as well, taking Mark’s hand in his. “We should go together.”

“Ok, guys.” His mother says handing Jackson a list. “Don’t let anything out.”

They got dressed and ready to go when Jordan ran to Mark. “Buy me a package of cigarettes but don’t tell Jackson, please.”

“Ok,” Mark says shaking his head. He isn’t that Zen as he seems.

“What my brother wanted?” Jackson asks once Mark climbed into the car.

“To buy him cigarettes,” Mark replies putting on the safe belt.

“That fucker, acting all cute and innocent in front of my parents and behind them I don’t even know what he is doing.” Jackson starts the car and leaves for the supermarket.

“What’s wrong with smoking?” Mark asks. “Well, I know what’s wrong with smoking but to this extent to lie to your parents seems like something an idiot will do.”

“That’s how my family works: try to impress my mom, so you can have her fortune after she dies,” Jackson replies focusing on the road.

Mark can feel on his face sadness mixed with discomfort. He guesses that it’s hard to live in this kind of family.

“And you aren’t trying to do the same? I mean you kidnaped me, didn’t you?”

“Well, telling my family that I am gay and that I don’t want to go to the medical school for sure she put me on the top of her preferences.”

“Then why did you take me with you?”

“I lied to her that I have and handsome and rich boyfriend,” Jackson says, hitting his forehead when he realized that he practically complimented Mark and his looks. “I was sick of hearing that my sis did that and my brother that.”

“So, how did you decide that I am rich?” Mark asks a playful smile on his face.

“I didn’t. You are handsome and that’s all. My mom knows that you are rich anyone, isn’t like she will see you ever again.”

“Thank you for the compliment, you aren’t that bad looking yourself.”

“Are you joking, if I am good looking then why don’t I have a boyfriend?”

“Because you don’t fall in love with someone’s looks, you fall in love with their soul,” Mark says, trying to convince Jackson to have faith in himself. From all this kindness comes from, this is still a mystery for Mark.

***

Who in this world doesn’t know what a phone is? The grandpa at the supermarket doesn’t know.

Mark bought a magazine from the supermarket if that thing at the end of the forest could be called a supermarket. That was a mini market with three things on a shelf.

He currently is reading the titles that were like three weeks ago written, but who cares right now? He needs something to do and this is the only thing that he found entertained.

“Mark?” He hears his name being called from the front door. Who other than Jackson? What does he want this time? “Would you want to help me moving the snow?”

Mark sighs but gets up to help Jackson. He never moves the snow or whatever this is until now. This is something new, so why not? “Let me get dressed.”

After he got dressed with some warm clothes, he prepares himself mentally for the winter challenges.

“I am ready?” He says looking at how an oddball in Jackson dressed.

“Guy, guys.” Jackson’s sister says with a playful smile on her face pointing above them. “Mistletoe.”

Mark wants to facepalm himself right now. Who the hell kiss under that stupid thing that humans puts there.

“Come on sis, I don’t think it’s the right time,” Jackson says, much for Mark’s happiness.

“You two suck; kiss now if you don’t want to eat outside tonight.” His sister looks like he is talking seriously right now.

“Sis...” Jackson whines. “Don’t make us do it, you know that I am not that comfortable.”

“I’ll turn around, I promise, even if I want to see it,” She says approaching them. “My little brother is finally grown up.”

Mark can’t stand this anymore, so he takes Jackson’s face into his palms and places his lips on top of the others. He can feel Jackson tense and hear his sister gasp, but he doesn’t care right now. He wants this nonsense to talk to end.

He is terrified of how good Jackson’s lips fit on his but makes the effort to bury that feeling away. He doesn’t want to get involved with this idiotic family more than necessary.

After they broke up, a faint red of red could be seen on both of the boy’s faces. “You two are so cute.” Jackson’s sister says hugging both of them. “Don’t change Jackson, I wish to be as brave as you.”

“Are you crying, sis?” Jackson asks a bit alarmed.

“No.”” She says wiping at her eyes. “Now, you two go and do the boys job.”

Mark was left dumbfounded.

Jackson’s sister loves his brother. That’s kind of revealing knowing that someone in his family cares a bit about Jackson.

Where those feelings come from, Mark Tuan? Stop being stupid and get over this stupid vacation.

“I can’t believe what just happened,” Jackson says grabbing the thing that helps him to move the snow. “She never showed any kind of emotion to me.”

“She cares,” Mark says starting to move the snow out of their way.

“That’s surprising considering the times when she looked at me with that hated eyes.” Jackson seems lost in his thoughts. “She didn’t support me one even bit when I came out about being gay.”

“Maybe she realized that she was wrong.” Mark pants between breathes. “Like I said, you should love someone because of his soul.”

“Do you really think that?”

“Yes, this is all about.” Mark pets Jackson’s back and gets back to his task.

“Thanks, Mark; you really are a good person. I am sorry for dragging you into it.” Jackson says getting to work as well.

Mark is surprised to hear that apology coming from Jackson. He never expected to hear that. It’s beyond surprising it, but he is content with it for now.

***

“Here, drink this.” Jackson’s sister says handing them two cups of hot chocolate. “You did a great job, not like Michael standing inside all day but don’t tell him I said that.”

“Thank you,” Mark says taking the cup.

“Oh, my sister makes the best hot chocolate, besides me of course,” Jackson says once his sister leaves their room.

“You are so full of yourself,” Mark says taking a sip from his cup.

“Well, I work in a café shop, don’t I?”

“Right, the worst day of my life. I knew changing the café shop would be a bad thing, but I never thought to this extinct.”

“Well, you met me, so should be enough of the good day for you.” Jackson lets his cup on the nightstand and makes himself comfier on the bed.

“I still can’t believe that I’ve been kidnaped.” Mark sighs wrapping his fingers thigh on the cup to feel the warm of it.

“I am sorry,” Jacksons says taking his cup from the nightstand. “I’ll go myself to the police and tell them that I kidnap you.”

“You would?” Mark asks a bit surprised by Jackson’s statement. What kidnapper will turn them into the police? As idiotic thing as it Mark never heard in all his life but again, we are talking about Jackson. And curious is that Mark really believes him.

“Of course,” Jackson laughs at his own stupidity but he will do it. “So, where do you work?”

“I work as a doctor,” Mark says.

“My mother wanted me as a medic that must be cool to do that,” Jackson says.

“You should do what you like and what I like happens to be a medic.”

“Ah, I like to dance, so that’s why I left home early,” Jackson says, once again lost in his thoughts. “I had to quit college to earn money and recently I applied for college once again. My family hates all of it but its ok. I can live with it. I do what I love.”

“That it’s the thing you should be proud of.” Mark says putting his empty cup on the nightstand and goes to give Jackson a hug.

Jackson gets stiff at the beginning but wraps his arms around Mark as well. The hug is warm and it’s what both of the boys wanted so badly: a sincere hug without wanting something in return.

“I envy you for having a family but in the same time, I pity you,” Mark says in the hug. “But I can’t believe that you kidnaped me.”

Jackson laughs and buries his face into Mark’s neck. “Sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you if this Christmas you won’t let your family tear you down.”

***

“Your mom knows to cook, I like the food,” Mark says once he got under the curves on the bed. “I didn’t have home cooked meals.”

“Your parents don’t cook for you?” Jackson asks, playing on his back on the bed.

“I’ve lost my parents a long time ago in a car accident. Since then, I am on my own.” Mark’s voice sound a bit rough. He doesn’t like to remember that painful day, but he is very thankful to his parents for loving him as he is.

“I am sorry,” Jackson says moving his hand a bit to touch Mark one.

Mark feels the movements but doesn’t move his hand. Except Youngjae who is far away he never felt comfort from another person until now. It’s good to know that someone is there for you even if that someone is the one who kidnaped you.

“Sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s ok,” Mark whispers wrapping his fingers around Jackson’s one. He can get himself lost for once in his life, without worrying about tomorrow and what the day will bring.  
It’s ok because he never did anything special on Christmas eve. This must be the first time in many years when he spends it with someone else than Kevin (I am referring to the movie, not an actual person.)

***

Christmas day seems to go ok, nothing special happens around here. The snow is falling, the lights a giggling out and the food can be smelled in every room. All of it shouts home but thinking about this family it’s hard to call it home.

Jackson and Mark are lost in a game of cards when shouting can be heard from another room.

“I think my sister is fighting with her soon to be husband,” Jackson says putting down another card. “They usually do that. I am still wondering why she puts with all of this, because of my mom’s fortune?”

“Maybe that’s why she hated you so much. She isn’t as strong as you.” Mark says putting his card down as well. This is something admirable about Jackson: growing up in this kind of family and trying hard to not be as one of them.

It must be hard to see everyone do this thing and you to fight against it.

“Maybe that’s why she hates me. I don’t know, I got used to it by now.”

“I like that about you,” Mark says looking how Jackson’s hand froze in the air trying to put down his card.

“What do you like about me?”

“That you aren’t like them. That you don’t hate them and that you try to fit in this family even if you don’t like their lifestyle.” Mark smiles looking hoe Jackson’s expression softened. “That you are so brave and do whatever you like.”

Jackson eventually puts the card down and smiles wide. “So, you like me now? I thought you aren’t gay.””

“Let’s not forget who kidnapped me,” Mark says dismissing any kind of feeling that Jackson words left inside him. Now it’s not the time to think about something like that.

“You don’t seem like you dislike it at all,” Jackson says picking Mark’s side, letting behind a laughing blonde.

In no time, the thing between them becomes a fight of who can tackle the other the most.

“I give up,” Jackson says when Mark gets on top of him. His hands above his head and Mark’s breath on his face. It’s like the time stopped and there is just the two of them into the room.

Mark’s eyes are looking so calm, his breath is heavy from the little fight they had and his blonde hair is messy on top of his head.

He could see himself falling for Mark if he didn’t kidnap him and dragged him here.

Mark, on the other hand, is wondering if he should close the gap between them or should just rise from Jackson. 

Jackson’s lips are so inviting and he isn’t even gay. It’s time to listen to his own advice and start to love the person because of their soul.

Not wanting to lose any more time, he kisses Jackson hard.

Closing his eyes, Mark lets himself carried into the feelings that are pounding at his heart. Liking Jackson won’t hurt him that much.

Jackson wraps his fingers in Mark’s hair while pushing slowly Mark’s head to depend on the kiss, hard and impatient as his tongue pushes past Mark’s lips and right into the cot coven of the older mouth exploring every corner that he can get.

They got lost quickly against their need, tongues brushing, teeth clashing as they allow each other pants and moans.

Mark breaks the kiss, placing small kisses along Jackson’s jaw, making the younger to moan in pleasure. Mark’s lips are practically worshiping his neck, not missing any spot but at the same time careful to not let any mark.

Their little make-out session is interrupted by a door being shouted and yelling following behind.

“Crap,” Jackson says as Mark rises from Jackson.

“I think we should go and check,” Mark says breathing hard.

***

“Was nice to meet you all,” Mark says bowing polite the next day. “Looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Take care, mom,” Jackson says bowing as well. “Sister, you made the right decision to not marry that tug.”

“Jackson.” His mother says.

“Anyway, congratulation Jordan for being admitted to the school you want.” Jackson continues, rubbing salt on his brother wound.

Mark shakes his head but inside him, he makes a happy dance knowing that Jackson can stand for himself. Well, this Christmas he did something different than his usual.

Once they got into the car, Jackson let a long breath. “Thank you, Mark.”

Mark smiles and looks how Jackson’s starts the car. “Don’t forget that you’ll go to the police and tell them how you kidnaped me.”

“I’ll do that,” Jackson says taking Mark’s phone from somewhere on the car. “Here is your phone.”

Mark takes his phone, but it’s running out of battery. No use of it anyway. Isn’t like he has who to call, except Youngjae who is sleeping right now.

“I am sorry again, Mark. Please forgive me and after the police will release me I hope we can be friends.”

“I’ll think about that and I am sorry for kissing you last night,” Mark says. “I mean I am not sorry for kissing you I am just saying that in case you felt offended or something.”

“Don’t forget that I kissed you back so, let’s not talk about that right now. We both wanted that and that’s the end.”

***

“Don’t be an idiot and turn the car around,” Mark says when Jackson parked in front of the police station. “I am safe and I don’t care if you kidnaped me, anyway I didn’t have anything to do this Christmas.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asks, a bit nervous. Now let’s be serious, who wants to spend the next year in a cage?

“Well, if you want to go I won’t stop you.” Mark shrugs.

“No, no. Thank you, Mark. I’ll treat you a cup of coffee tomorrow.” Jackson says starting the car again.

“You’ll work tomorrow?”

“Yes, isn’t like I have another thing to do.”

“This time a coffee without the sleeping pill, ok?” Mark asks a bit amused at the thing Jackson used to kidnap him.

“Without sleeping pills in it this time.”

***  
As truth to his words, Jackson gave Mark a coffee without sleeping pills and Mark loved all of it. It was another kind of Christmas for both of them, where they found love.


End file.
